ESTA CERRADO, MI CORAZÓN LO ESTA
by princessoftheshadowsyumi98
Summary: "Jeremy, ya no te amo, descubrí, que estaré sola, pero aun así puedo vivir sin ti, y que estoy mucho mejor, adiós" es el nuevo pensamiento de Aelita


**_MI PRIMER ONESHOT, DE AELITA, ESTO VA EN HONOR A AELITA, CODE LYOKO, NO ES, PARA 'ENAMORADOS', SI NO POR LA SUPERACIÓN Y LA FELICIDAD DE LAS CHICAS QUE PIENSAN QUE 'DESPUÉS DE EL, NO HAY MAÑANA' LO HAGO MAS POR EL HONOR DE LA MUJER... POR QUE TAMBIÉN SOMOS Y TENEMOS DERECHO A LA VIDA JUSTA, Y AELITA ES PERFECTA PARA ESTO, TAMBIÉN LO HICE , INSPIRADO EN LA HISTORIA DE UNA AMIGA (NO LO DE LA VIOLENCIA FÍSICA, SOLO PSICOLÓGICA) BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._**

* * *

**ESTA CERRADO**

"_Callate!, no te quiero escuchar!" grito en llanto Aelita._

"_lo siento Aelita, pero no podemos seguir asi!, abre los ojos Aelita!" Jeremy trato de sonar dulce , pero no, eso no era lo que Aelita queria escuchar, quisaz no era prudente tener buenas notas, quisaz el era demasiado duro y ella no comprenderia que los estudios eran el soporte para vivir feliz!_

"_No!, no quiero!, Jeremy, si tu te vas yo, yo..." ella sollozo un grito ahogado "yo estare sola, nunca, entiende Jeremy nunca nadie me podra amar como tu!, yo no se que haria sin ti!, te necesito!, por favor no te vallas!"._

"_no estaras sola Aelita!, Yumi estara contigo!" intento calmar a la princesa, la princesa de blanca honestidad, de blanca inocencia, y unos verdes ojos vivos, ahora empapados por la desilucion, la pena, el abondono, la soledad..._

"_pero ella, es mi amiga, tu eres mi amor!" dijo ella._

"_entonces vente conmigo, empezeños juntos! Y estemos asi!, vamonos!, dejemos todo atrás!" exclamo Jeremy en euforia al imaginarse lo perfecto de el y Aelita solos._

_Aelita lo miro con terror, no reconocia a el chico de gafas timido, dulce, inteligente, atento y afectuoso al cual ella amaba, ¿como no se dio cuenta antes?, Ulrich y Yumi no tenian problemas, hace un par de meses atrás, el habia recibido una beca, de deportes!, y el se quedo por Yumi, era el ultimo dia, lo recordaba tan bien..._

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE AELITA.**_

"_Umm... supongo que este es nuestro adios ¿no?" dijo Ulrich a todos nosotros, Yumi estaba destrozada, pero aun asi tuvo la valentia de despedirse de el como 'solo amiga', vamos! Ni hasta yo me creia eso!, pero no le iva a confesar su amor ¿tan tonta era?_

"_nos vemos camarada!" dijo Odd con una sonrrisa empapada en lagrimas... nunca lo habia visto de tal manera, ese lado sensible de el, solo cuando vencimos a X.A.N.A. Y mi padre... no queria recordar a mi padre en ese momento..._

"_espero que triunfes Ulrich!" dijo Jeremy a mi lado. En ese entonces yo no queria abrir los ojos..._

"_ojala que seas el estrella de fut-ball, como lo eres aca Ulrich" dije sollozando, el me abrazo, le devolvi el abraso, tantas veces el, Odd y Jeremy me protegieron de Sissi, en las salas de clase, que ya lo veia como mi hermano mayor..._

"_espero verte triunfar, y que tus padres sepan que eres el mejor Ulrich" dijo Yumi con una lagrima en los ojos, que cayo suavemente, eso me partia el alma!, dios eso es amor!, ¿como van a estar separados si se aman como nadie mas lo vio?, el agacho la cabeza, mientras Yumi estaba con los puños apretados._

"_Adios, siempre seran la razon por la cual, sali adelante, sin ustedes apoyandome siempre no se que hubiera hecho, gracias" dicho eso se retiro, tomo sus maletas y empezo a caminar hacia el avion, su beca era en estados unidos, y nosotros nos quedariamos en Francia, apenas el atraveso la pared al dar la vuelta, Yumi cayo bruscamente al suelo, Odd la abraso, y susurro cosas en su oido, no escuche, pero juraria que la reprendio por que ninguno de los dos tuviera el coraje de decirse de lo que ambos sentian..._

"_Yumi... no se que decirte" dije mientras me uni a Odd en su abraso._

_Cuando escuche a Odd claramente preguntar "¿lo amas?", Yumi le miro confundida, el dolor brotaba en sus lagrimas._

"_si.." respondio devilmente._

_Cuando en los parlantes se escucho fuertemente."los pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos hagan el favor de abordar el avion 6, por favor"._

"_¿y que haces aquí?" pregunto Odd._

_Entonces lo que pasaria era como una pelicula romantica, Yumi se paro, y nos sonrrio, luego salio corriendo hacia la direccion de Ulrich, la segui, no me perderia el final de la novela mas romantica que hubieran tenido los dos..._

_Yumi llego hasta las escaleras, cuando vimos a Ulrich mirar por la puerta del avion contemplando por ultima vez Francia, cuando vio a Yumi, bajo lo mas rapido que podia las escaleras tratando de no tropezar y botar a alguien, la gente que estaba abajo se les quedo viendo, Yumi corrio hasta sus brazos, Odd saco su camara filmadora, y comenzo a grabar._

"_¿que tienes Yumi?" dijo Ulrich mientras ella hundio su cara en su chaqueta negra... era invierno, cuando Yumi iva a hablar solo salio un sollozo, habia muy buena acustica, la gente guardo silencio, y empezaron a caer pequeñas gotitas de lluvia..._

"_no te vallas.." casi se escucho en un susurro del viento..._

"_¿que, pasa algo Yumi?" pregunto el denuevo, como si lo que escucho eran palabras de el viento..._

"_Ulrich, te amo, no me dejes, por favor" dijo ella entre corteos en su pena..._

_Ulrich sonrio, se veian hermosos, yo tome una foto, para guardar el momento, la abraso y yo solo podia apretar el boton de tomar una y otra vez... "Yo tambien te amo Yumi, y jamas te dejaria..." dijo mientras se veian a los ojos, yo lloraba, me parece que solo llore asi al ver el final de el Titanic..., entonces ella le dio un beso corto, y la maldije por durar tan poco que no pude nisiquiera tomar una foto, entonces Ulrich la volvio a besar, se lo agradeci, ahora si pude tomar la foto... habian mujeres llorando, de emocion, hombres que solo lo veian con lagrimas en los ojos, era uno de los momentos mas bellos de mi vida, el tercero despues de conocer a Jeremy, y saber que mi padre seguia vivo..._

_El momento se vio interrumpido por un grito "AL FIN!" dijo Odd mientras saltaba y aplaudia, acto seguido todos uno a uno fue aplaudiendo a la pareja "tanto nos hicieron esperar para ver su 'final feliz'" cuando la gente comenzo a gritar, ambos bajaron tomados de la mano... y la gente los llenava de cumplidos, personas que ni conocian, fue muy presioso lo que pude apreciar y mas aun, conociendo personalmente la historia..._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

_Quien diria que despues de eso, vendrian solo cosas malas, actos seguidos, Jeremy no me dejaba respirar, tanto que tenia celos de Ulrich!, el sabia que el era el unico en mi vida, luego golpeo a Odd cuando nosotros discutimos y el me levanto la mano, Odd se puso delante mio y me defendio... lo que me faltaba, despues estaba celoso de el, y yo le dije que nos dejara estar solos, que no se entrometiera... ese fue mi peor error, puesto que no se lo dije asi, solo a insultos y literalmente lo abofetee por defenderme, luego al dia siguiente el se fue a Canada, entonces solo me quedaron Yumi , Ulrich y Jeremy..._

_Ulrich no dijo nada, Yumi tampoco, pero ambos se enfadaron conmigo, despues supe cuando volvieron a la ciudad, supe que Odd se habia ido... el me mando un mensaje en el movil. 'ahora no te molestare mas mi princesa, el angel de Lyoko, como tu me lo pediste, sabes que haria lo que sea por ti'._

_Ahora Jeremy se iva de mi vida, y estaria sola..._

"_No" respondi ante la sonrisa de Jeremy, el me miro incredulo, y yo solo pude mirarlo a los ojos sin dolor, ahora no, el fruncio el ceño, no! Ahora no por favor!..._

_el levanto su mano y la dejo caer en mi mejilla, no era la primera vez, yo lo amo a pesar de que el sea duro conmigo, pues creo que aun queda algo de mi verdadero amor._

"_como quieras!" ladro el, y se fue, ivan pasando Yumi y Ulrich, y lo vieron salir echando humo... luego yo cai en el suelo, pase mi mano por mi mejilla, y corri al baño, cuando vi claramente el moreton en mi cara..._

_Ellos entraron corriendo a donde estaba yo, destrozada con el corazon hecho pedazos._

"_¿que paso?" dijo Yumi al entrar, luego la voltee a verla, ella me miro dudosa y despues ahogo un grito "¿q-q-u-i—en t-te hizo eso?" solto ella, tirandose conmigo al suelo..._

_Yo solloze en mi vergüenza, no, no queria que conociesen ese lado de mi amado, tan duro e insensible "fu-fu-fue Jeremy" dije casi desfallecida, el se iva quedo sola, no, no creo merecer esto..._

"_¡¿que Jeremy que?" grito Ulrich, con los puños en blanco, "a una mujer no se le toca ni con el petalo de una rosa!, que se ha creido ese imbecil!, Aelita, responde ¿esta es la primera vez que te golpea?" pregunto, yo no pude responder, solo movi mi cabeza de un lado hacia otro, negandome..._

"_no... la primera vez fue tres dias despues de que Odd se fuera, el cuando intento golpearme lo detuvo, pero depues, el..." no pude seguir continuando, Yumi me abraso fuertemente, ella era mi hermana mayor, a quien admiraba, y a veces criticaba, y Ulrich mi hermano mayor quien siempre me protegia, Jeremy el amor de mi vida, y Odd... el... el era mi primo, el que siempre te saca una sonrrisa, lastima que no esta conmigo... Te extraño Odd... siempre estuviste para mi..._

"_cuentanos lo que paso..." susurro Yumi de rodillas al igual que yo..._

"_Jeremy dijo que se iva a ir, y yo le pedia que se quedara, que sin el no soy nada... entonces, el me dijo que nos fueramos juntos, empezar de nuevo, solos, yo le respondi que 'No', y el se enfurecio conmigo y..." explote en llanto._

"_Dejalo, el no te merece" dijo Yumi con su puño apretado, al igual que Ulrich._

"_Yumi tiene razon, Jeremy no te merece, no merece a alguien como tu, despues de todo tu mereces a alguien que te haga feliz, que te trate bien, y que no sea abusivo como Jeremy..." dijo Ulrich._

"_Olvidalo" dijo Yumi y yo sonrrei... almenos tenia personas que me querian realmente, no como mi amor, pero como mi familia... si ellos eran mi familia, incompleta por la falta de Odd y pequeña, pero mi familia..._

_**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL, 4 MESES DESPUES...**_

"_Aelita, reibi una llamada de Ulrich, diciendome que Odd llega hoy a Francia, ven vamos a darle la bienvenida.." sonrrio Yumi._

"_ODD!" a Aelita se le iluminaron los ojos, tomo su chaqueta granate y sonrrio ampliamente, ahora tenia la oportunidad, de perdirle disculpas personalmente..._

_**14 min... despues en el aeropuerto...**_

"_¿alguien ve a un chico 'llamativo?"bromeo Jhonn, no conocia a Odd personalmente, pero si lo vio muchas veces en fotos..._

"_no me gusta la palabra llamativo, es way!, pero desde cuando un desconocido me conoce?" sono una voz grave, y un poco ronca..._

_aparecio un chico, rubio, con una camisa rosa, y una polera morada, pantalenes blancos y gafas oscuras como accesorio para la cabeza, sus ojos amarillentos, chocaron con los de Aelita, verdes y vivos, pero temporalmente apagados y sobrios, con ese amarillo alegre, fuertes e imprudentes..._

"_Odd!" gritaron Aelita, Ulrich y Yumi, felices, Odd y Ulrcih chocaron sus manos en puño._

"_viejo!, pero mira que musculote eres!" exclamo Odd " el nuevo guaperas de las chicas!" exclamo en tono burlon mientras, Ulrich puso los ojos._

"_¿pero que tenemos aquí?" dijo Odd mirando a Yumi "una futura modelo, de las que piensan!, de las que valen la pena, verdad Ulrich querido" dijo burloso, haciendo que Yumi se sonrrojara, por no hablar de Ulrich, quien estaba rojo! "ah! Por favor, no me digan que volvieron al solo amigos otra vez!, pero en ese caso estoy soltero!" dijo Odd burloso, como dio una picara y coqueta mirada a Yumi, guiñandole un ojo._

"_HE! Es mi chica!" grito Ulrich alejando a Yumi tomandola por la cintura._

"_esta bien, no te alterez Gruñon, solo verificaba.." dijo dando otra mirada a Yumi, desatando las risas de los demas "y este gigante es?" dijo señalando a Jhonn._

"_Jhonn, ex-convicto, y boxeador" dijo con soberania._

"_Glup!" dijo Odd tirandose la polera "he no te ofendas compañero, solo bromeaba" haciendo que saliera un desafinamiento de su voz por el nerviosismo._

"_jaja! Se la creyo!, no soy comediante, de un teatro! Jaja" se burlo Jhonn._

"_jeje! Muy grasioso!, pues que el comediante aquí soy yo ¡entendido!" luego avanso hacia la chica morena de al lado "y esta presiosura es?"._

"_soy Zoe, baterista y futura, multimillonaria!" grito, haciendo que toda las personas la miraran como una loca, "Algun dia lo lamentaran!" exclamo ella._

"_bueno, yo soy el magnifico, insuperable, irresistible el unico.."._

"_pero bueno, yo solo veo a Odd" dijo Aelita con los brazos en jarras._

"_Aelita" sonrrio Odd, se acerco a ella._

"_hola Odd" sonrrio ella..._

"_yo, eemhh, solo..."._

"_no te preocupes Odd" dijo ella abrasandolo, Odd se sorprendio y correspondio a su abrazo..._

"_bueno vamos!, te quedaras con todos nosotros en casa de Aelita, la Hermitage" dijo Yumi mientras comenzo a caminar._

_Cuando llegaron Odd quedo maravillado, era casi una mansion!, grande!, y muy bien adornada y cuidada, costaba creer que esa era la aterrradora casa, que varias veces intento matarlo..._

_Pero mas le sorprendio fue en su interior, los chicos le mostraron la casa a Odd, y dejaron la sala de grabaciones para el final..._

"_y aquí, tenemos nuestro gran proyecto" dijo Zoe con su tono triunfal de simpre._

_Cuando Odd entro quedo impresionado, era una sala llena de posters, de musica, fotos de ellos, las que tomaron cuando aun eran niños, los chicos salieron cuando de improviso entro Aelita "hu!, perdon" dijo Odd al estar con la mano sujeta a el teclado._

"_este es mi lugar favorito" dijo Aelita._

"_encerio, es lindo, umm" Odd se aclaro la garganta "¿y Jeremy?"._

_Aelita bajo la cabeza, y le indico a Odd tomar asiento... le conto lo sucedido, y le pidio perdon a el ya que no habia hecho lo correcto en ese entonces..._

"_yo lo lamento" dijo Odd._

"_no hay problema, solo es que no sabia que el ya no era el mismo y ..." lagrimas salieron de los ojos de ella, Odd sostenia sus lagrimas, queria ir a matar a Jeremy, por hacerle eso a ella, como erra posible!, prefirio apartar su mente de eso, y la consolo con un silencioso abrazo..._

_cuando la puerta se abrio, revelando a todo el grupo..._

"_alfin" dijo Aelita y le entrego unos papeles a Yumi..._

"_muy bien, empezemos" fue hacia una impresora y saco las tablaturas y se las paso a cada uno..._

"_ODD" dijo Aelita detras de el._

_Odd se dio la vueltra y se encontro con Aelita tendiendole un bajo "necesitamos un bajista" susurro ella, Odd le sonrrio y tomo la guitarra, con las tablaturas que Yumi le tendia..._

_He pasado tanto tiempo  
lanzando piedras a tu ventana  
que nunca he llamado  
a la puerta principal._

_Camino entre estatuas  
nunca las he desconchado  
pero si pudiera dejar una marca  
en el monumento al corazón  
me dejaría caer en el  
un poco más de lo que lo hice_

_el ultimo día_

_el ultimo día_

_el ultimo día_

_Espera un tiempo para ahorrarnos las mentiras  
que nos decimos  
estos dias vinieron y se fueron  
pero esta vez es más dulces que la miel_

_Yumi termino de cantar, y voltearon hacia Aelita, quien lloraba, salio de la sala y Odd la siguio..._

_La encontro en el jardin, al lado de la piscina, al lado de unas rosas blancas..._

"_era para Jeremy ¿verdad?" dijo Odd sentandose a su lado, comprendiendo de que Aelita observaba el atardecer en el horizonte..._

"_si, para sacarlo de mi corazon, para dejarlo ir, Odd lo logre, ya no lo amo, lo odio!" dijo sin lagrimas en los ojos..._

_cuando llegaron los demas y Zoe, fue la primera en hablar..._

"_¿estas bien?" dijo ella._

"_si, lo estoy, esta cerrado, mi corazon lo esta" termino como todos miraban el horizonte, en un abraso reconfortante para el angel de Lyoko, Aelita, ella sonrreia y aspiraba el frio ahire de la atardecida, no tenia un novio, no tenia un 'amor', pero si tenia amigos, que la querian, y mas que eso, eran su familia..._

_**fin.**_

* * *

**_UENO ES TRISTE, PERO QUIZAS SAQUE UNA SECUELA DE ESTO, LES PIDO POR FAVOR QUE LO COMENTEN, ES UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS MAS TRISTE QUE HE ESCRITO PERO VALIO LA PENA, ESO PIENSO, OPINES!_**

SALUDOS Y BESOS A TODOS LO QUE LEAN :D


End file.
